ECO
My fathers have told me, that I was far, from human by being born. That's more to tell you all a story, and why you ask ing me, and tell their worlds, for what was the life source, for anything, or something made, and we can call it medicine, and that was the ark of the doctor's apprentice, cadduceus, or call him Maar, and that these could wonder, still in who these names, "It means you're unbreakable, or you're not you, and you Are..." Apple,.. Atom... that this was come, in calls, for who was faith, in theirs to knowing less, of who was well, in what I called my daughter, was not so, but Kiera's son was wise, and forgot of trails in for where these people come, to knowing who these are in ever worlds, and she was high to knowing arks, for OUR own unhappening, and made, something maybe you could use? Make an element yourself, it will show in eco, or that was the magic of what this has happened in these worlds OURS, for, and so knowing where these are, and what to plague your disbelief, ci could know, and know of ash, in pastels, black or white, in properties you'd use for what they are: different, and simple to what was tar, and I could name a modern word, was fallen back in time, far dating earlier, than what you'd poison smoke, out of place here it would be? Caprisuns, are not. = White Eco = there was less, for WHERE WAS SHE, IN THESE BEFORE TO KNOWING WHAT WAS GONE, IN COMING BACK TO KNOWING, YOU CAN harness what was raw eco, and know that there was less of what you'd had, and property less it like snow, so knowing what was gone in knowing more, but to knowing still to take, shame, enchant well, and take these, before, that where you named you'd be, in what was gone, before these worlds, still, in where, was this world, pour into the earth, and the earth knows it was less you'd had so the change in earth, for to grow more of what this was in basicn to knowing cry before these inside my knowing what was going back about these before that I couldn't know about that this inside a knowing world about to knowing where these worlds couldn't never be but, this world, in all, ours before, these worlds, in ours, that this was gone, in knowing more about these worlds, still in knowing where these worlds, couldn't know still in what was gone, but this world, into knowing where was more, to knowing Anything, that you couldn't have in still to know, so saaaay, for whyyyy in my own wakes, you'd think me kin, to wonder these worlds in god before these to worlds, was there a world, you could guess at? By now, simply enough, if you had at Round Table, "Lord MAAR," and that was a god, pledge to be, in where was gone, to knowing these into seeing before to wonder these to naming where was gone to think, these in a name and of course you'd shh, tell the romance nothing for and that was more about, this to knowing what was interest or to know Morgana if you'd want but to think that you'd seen black in violet, once in a hex, for some curse, and heard her evil, but violence once she did make. = more articled here later.. = sess.